A History of Invisibility
by getsuyoubi
Summary: Kuroko is invisible every day.


Kuroko no Baske and the characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, probably shonen Jump and other people as well … I'm just playing with them.

* * *

Gen, just a few thoughts about a possible background for Kuroko and his talent for invisibility.

* * *

By the time he enters High School Kuroko Tetsuya has come to terms with his lack of presence.

**xXx**

When he was small, he was a lively child, much like everybody else. A bit more serious, but nobody you would forget. Nobody you would not even notice on the playground. There was a group of other children he used to play with and he nearly always got his way when the question arose, what to play.

A few days before his fifth birthday his mother gave birth to Tetsuyas twin sisters. She had to stay in the hospital for two weeks and the party was cancelled.

It was his father who knelt down before him and explained to the now five year old, that his sisters were very special and he would have to help mama a bit. When he got older he would understand what Down syndrome was, at that time everything was just very strange.

Before he had been the sole object of his parents attention, now the little boy had to learn how to be as self-sufficient as possible very fast. It was not that his parents did not try, but telling him how pretty his pictures were and tucking him in at night was not the same when the attention was pulled from him seconds after that.

Still, Tetsuyas world was good. He was a big brother now and all his friends were there for him. At home he tried to help Mommy, while Daddy was at work, as good as he could. Mainly he cleaned up after himself.

Upon entering primary school he lost contact to his friends. All of them went to the different ones their parents had chosen.

It was more difficult for Tetsuya to make friends now. He was used to help without taking attention from his sisters. Now it sometimes happened, that his classmates forgot about him when they grouped together, only to be reminded when he offered to clean the classroom.

Because he did much of the work the others loathed he was still kind of popular and received a few valentines cards. Not many, but it was nice – after he stopped pretending that girls were icky.

He joined the literature and baseball clubs.

Surprisingly he joined the latter one not only for fun, but because in primary school he was good at playing. Not extraordinary and his team would have never managed to win a real game against other schools, but the best in his school.

It was the one thing he was noticed for by everyone.

In the last year of primary school he grew. Just a little bit, but enough to mess up his coordination completely. He stumbled over his own feet, missed all his throws, but still had a lot of fun playing.

He had been accepted at Teikô before that, otherwise he might have chosen to enter another school. At the time when he was accepted into the Basketball Team for third string he did not realize it yet, but it was a blessing in disguise. His 'good playing' from before would never have gotten him anywhere surrounded by Teikôs super talents.

This time around Tetsuya did not make friends at first. He was ignored, just one more person that filled a seat in the classroom. The first time someone tried to sit on his chair while he was sitting there it was awkward, but he got used to it.

At home he still helped, much more than before. Halfway through primary school his father had left them, unable to deal with the twins. His mother had cried and he had tried to comfort her.

He himself still loved them. They made him feel important and strong while he followed them around like a shadow and made sure that nothing bad happened. He was the one who made the mothers of other children shut up with his glare alone, when they talked bad behind their hands.

He first met Aomine and later on the other members of the first string team, after that everything and nothing changed.

He relearned how to play basketball with the captains help, translating what he did for his sisters and mother to be usable on the playing field.

It was fun and he felt good.

At the same time, the better he became, the less noticeable he was while not playing as well.

But he was a part of the team, maybe not with friends, but team mates, and there was a cute girl crushing on him. At home he had a family who needed him.

Even if nobody noticed Tetsuya, his existence had a purpose and one day he realized, he was happy.

**xXx**

Maybe the other nobodies will not remember him, but those whom everybody remembers and those he cares about, they will never forget him.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
